Brass
by Blood Diamond13
Summary: The story of Lily's true past.
1. Before

Lily was a very unusual child. She was of average height, five foot three by the time she was sixteen and five foot four but a good few inches taller in her heels by one hundred and thirty. She always had light skin, light **green** that is. And hair down to her bottom that was black with a few long, white streaks. It was straight. And she always had a nice, skinny figure. However, before she married Herman Munster... She had a rough childhood. She was not poor, but you do not need to be to have a bad childhood. And her only close realtionship was an unbreakable bond she shared with her father. And if you thought her childhood was never dicussed because she only wanted to look toward the future, you were **dead wrong**.


	2. Mothers

Lily awoke in her dark room. It had four black walls a ruby queen sized saudi arabian gell bed with a golden canopy, a huge window with ruby red, silk curtains and a shiny brown wooden floor. No mirrors, she needen't have any. She could not see herself in them anyway. But she had a walk in closet, and that she was greatful for. However despite the wealthy lifestyle, all was not well.

Her mother and father were at war with eachother again in the next room. And she had no one except her father. Her dreams were filled with nightmares of stakes being driven through the hearts of her, her family. Of persecution. And despite all efforts to stay asleep and pray the dreams would get better, she awoke ina silent cry. At five years old, her family was torn. And she only hoped it would get better.

She had two hundred and thirteen brothers and sisters, all of which were older and moved out except one, her one year old brother... Sameron.

Sameron had blonde hair, fair skin and emerald green eyes. The black sheep of the royal family... they rarely let him out of the castle except for school because of this, and it stung her heart to know her baby brother would never be accepted.

However the young Lily Dracula had bigger troubles. She got out of bed and walked toward her window, pulling the curtains apart, although the sun burned her skin. True, it did however, have a minor affect on her, it was a myth that vampires died when their bodies touched the sun.

Her black and white hair was in two loose braids and ahe decided it was time for breakfast. She turned into a black bat and flew down the dark hallway and down the stairs, into the dining room.

Her baby brother was being fed his usual plate of ground entrails and water by her father, Sam Dracula.

Vladimir Dracula was Lily's deceased granfather. Unfortunately, he would not be regoining the Dracula family anytime soon for various violations of their ever so strict code.

"Hello, father." She kissed her father's cheek and sat down for her breakfast of yak with sugar free syrup and low calirie batsmilk. "Where's mother?"

"Your mother is out again." Sam sighed. As usual, he was left to cater to the needs of the children and she ruled the kingdom in a way as unfit as a suit an old man tried on that barely fit when he was a teenager. "How did you sleep?" When he got no response, he realized instantly his daughter was unhappy. "The dreams again?"

"Yes." It was so hard to explain to her beloved father that she was in pain. "It will be the celebration of Mother's Day soon. I would love if mother could attend the school picinic. All of the other children's mothers do."

Sam Dracula stroked his lovely daughter's hair. "That is a hard task to carry out, Lily. You know how terribly busy your mother is."

It was true to some degree. Her mother was keeping herself busy. She hated to be bothered with the burden of her children. She was only two years younger than her husband and yet her maturity level was behind by at least twenty. And it was about all her father could take.

But there was only one respected or at the very least, tolerated way for a couple to go their seperate ways... through death. And Sam Dracula had done many things, but he would never hurt his family. No matter how terrible his spouse was. And for this reason alone, was the reason he was an immaculate father. And ten times better than half of the mothers in Transylvania.


	3. Daddy'sWatchfulness Mommy's PeircingEyes

An extremely long legged, five foot four woman in a purple, scandalous cocktail dress and matching stiletto heels with pale white skin and long hair down to her elbows that was dark brown and very curly, waltzed into the dark yet elegant dining room of the castle. "I'm home!" She announced.

"Elvira, your back." Sam said. "Our daughter," he emphasized daughter as if in that short amount of time, she had forgotten her children. "has an important question she would like to ask you."

"What is it?" Elvira asked, very disinterested.

"Mother, " Lily began. "I was hoping you would attend the Mother's Day picnic at school." She asked hesitantly yet hopefully. She was not the type of girl to be let down easily.

"Yea, sure." Her mother had sat down and waved a dismissive hand.

"Really?" At this, Lily was stunned. "Its tommorrow at five o' clock. Please be there on time. I'm staying after school to help set up. She hugged her mother, who hadn't hugged back and rushed upstairs to get dressed.

In her room, she slipped into a lilac and elbow length sleeved, flowy dress down to her knees and put on her black tights and black combat boots and took her hair out of her braids. She was ready for school.

At school the next day, Lily -as usual- sat alone at recess on the swing. She had little friends and even if she was royalty... the only ones who aknowledged that were the teachers.

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to her. He was her age but an inch taller. He pushed the book she was reading out of her hands and into the mud.

"Thanks, Daniel. I've always wanted that cover to be brown." She was always standing up for herself and others, even if it meant opening her mouth too much and getting herself into trouble.

Daniel picked the book up and read the cover. "War and Peace? Aren't you five?" He sneered as he threw it down again, expecting her to pick it up, obeying him as all his followers and victoms did.

Lily stayed put. "I do not pick up things I didn't throw." She said. "And frankly, I have more important things going on than to hang around with mean, prickly boys who mess with girls who are-" she stopped herself.

"Who are what?" Daniel asked her.

"Smarter."

At this, Daniel's nostrils flared. "Look, I don't know if you think you're a hotshot because you're royalty... but I don't give a damn. And if you don't learn to start treating me with respect, I'm going to have to hurt you. And you don't know how much I want to do that."

"Alright." She said. "But don't expect me to treat you like a God. You need to earn my respect. And you don't deserve it."

Lily had just finished setting up for the picnic and watched as all of the other children's parents arrived.

Tommy's mother had come from work at the hospital. And Janet's mother was a stay at home mom.

One by one, they flooded in... eating the rolls and everyday meals. Lily wasn't a fan of the food however she just wanted her mother to be with her.

An hour had passed and everyone was leaving. Some parties remained until another hour had passed and everyone had left.

She finally had to face the fact that her mother had let her down yet again.

And then a black horsedrawn carragie drove into the schoolyard, and out stepped her father, in his best suit carrying Sameron.

She ran to him. He held her and she wept... for thirty minutes he held her and she cried. "Oh, daddy!" She cried. "For once, I thought she actually cared. Why doesn't mommy love me?" She cried.

"Oh, darling." He felt a stab of pain. He tried to give his daughter everything money could buy... but money couldn't buy love. "She does."

It was a lie, and Lily knew it. "No, father." She sighed. Then she looked up, with a twinkle in her wet eyes. "But you do. And so does Sameron. Thank you for trying to come."

"I think there's some food left, would you like to have dinner?" Sam asked his daughter.

Lily's little brother smiled and clapped his hands.

"No thank you, we should get home. But-"

"Please?" Sam was determined to make this right.

"Okay." Lily said. "But I warn you, the food isn't royal cuisine."

So, Sam sat with his children and they talked and ate. He was a father and on mother. Why couldn't he be aknowledged both days? And finally, they left for home. Only it was not where thier hearts were.


	4. And So It Went

Lily went home and by the time she got to the castle, it was raining. She did not mind. She had always loved rain, ever since she was a baby.

And there was her mother, on the couch with a beer in her hand and wearing a scandalous dress as usual. She ran up to her mother and stood in front of her.

"What?" Elvira snapped.

"You. Missed. It." Lily cried. "The Mother's Day picnic. The one day I thought you would not let me down and you did."

"Oh, stop whining. It's not a big deal. Go to bed." Elvira waved a dissmissive hand.

"No." Her daughter stated. "You hate me, you never take care of your kids and your a bad mother!" She took the Mothers Day card out of her coat pocket and ripped it up.

"Get over it." Elvira was now getting annoyed.

"Dear, this was kind of important to her. You can't just dismiss her." Sam spoke up.

"Oh, and I'm guessing you went?" Elvira asked her husband, mockingly.

"Yes." Lily said.

"I'll go next time." Elvira lied.

"That's a lie and you know it! Your so selfish! I hate you!" And those words started it all. And to this day, Lily Ann Munster regrets starting what would change her life forever. It started the abuse on top of neglect. She thought she hated her mother now, she didn't. But she would.

"Enough!" Elvira's voice boomed. Then, she slapped her across the face so hard it left a trickle of blood.

Sam pushed Elvira away. "Stop."

"Oh, Sam." Elvira laughed. "Even you aren't always around." And she turned into a bat... and fluttered up the stairs.

Years of abuse passed. The first hit was nothing. Sam would intervene, he would get assaulted even worse. And Lily can still recount the worst. Her brother was thrown out of the stain glass window and Sam caught him before it was too late. Now at age sixteen, it was her job to protect her brother who was the main subject of Elvira's abuse. Helping Sameron often resulted in blood, and Lily fought for Sameron. Her father taught her how to fight and she passed everything she learned down to her brother. How to throw a correct punch, how to kick, Lily was against fighting however she would fight if her family was concerned. And her brother at first was not very good. He got better over time and nearly as good as Lily. But the abuse never stopped.

It was another day in Dracula paradise and Lily was dressed in a light green dress that was tight at the waist and flowed down to her knees, it was not very low cut but just a little, it was silk and had long lace sleeves, she slipped on matching three inch heels with ankle straps. She took her hair out of the braids and her black and white, straight silky har fell very nicely. She had little eyeshadow however it matched her dress and she put on her black lipstick and other makeup that was not noticable due to her natural beauty. She put in her green diamond earrings and walked down the hall into the dining room for breakfast.

Sameron was eating breakfast next to his mother and she looked up from reading the paper. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"No style I haven't always worn." Lily said.

"I don't like the colour. Change." Elvira snarled amd took a gulp of beer.

"I can't right now, I'll be late for school." Lily said.

"Change or no breakfast!" Elvira bellowed.

"No." Lily sat down and was about to take the first bite when her mother held a knife to Sameron's throat. "Sameron!"

"Change, Lily." She thrust the knife. Elvira had some crazed look in her eyes, insane.

Sam had already left the dining room and it was just the children and their tormentor.

Lily Ann Dracula would have changed, however she did not want to leave twelve year old Sameron alone. "Stop!" She yelled. She looked at her brother. "Now, Sameron!"

Sameron changed into a bat before Elvira's eyes and flew away.

Lily was not so fortunate. She turned jnto a bat and her mother pinned her to the table, sticking the knife through her wing. She had no lunch nor a dinner last night, and now she would be going without breakfast. She struggled and twisted, ripping her wing at the side she broke free.

She flew on one wing and using all of her strength, into the horsedrawn carraige that waited outside. She quickly transformed into her normal form and her arm was bleeding excessively. He right shoulder blade had a minor gash in it.

"Lily!" Smaron hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I won't leave again."

"Next time something like this happens, tell the carraige to go without me. Mom's getting more dangerous by the minute." Lily smiled. "Go!" Lily instructed the driver.

He obeyed.

"Yes, Lily." Sameron said.

They got to school and Lily noticed something odd. The black carraige pulled into the driveway and a new student seemed to look at the carraige. Stare at it.

Sameron got out first and walked away.

Lily got out last and the student backed away until he hit the park where the younger kids played.

She followed him and het sat on a swing. It broke. He tried a wooden bench, that broke. It was like watching a sad version of "Goldi Locks".

This student had to be seven feet tall. He was green, he had a flat head and black hair. One eye was blue, the other chartreuse. And he was wearing black casual pants, a brown shirt and a black light jacket, the kind jocks on the football team wear. And his shoes were enormous. Black as well. He had neck bolts and a scar or a birthmark, Lily couldn't tell and it was in the shape of a lightening bolt. And he was very... built. She walked over to him and sat beside him. She shook his hand.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi," the student replied. He moved away from her once more.

"What's the matter? Look, if it's my... complexion, I have no problem with it. And neither should you. You should take a look in the mirror, buddy!" Maybe today just wasn't her day.

"No, no. It's not that at all. Actually I find you quite... pretty. I'm just worried." The student said.

"What are you worried about?" Lily questioned.

"You're... you're not gonna suck my blood or-or anything a-are you?" the student asked.

"Of course not." Lily hated that part of being a vampire. She found it extremely repulsive. There was no written law that said vampires should have to suck the life out of people, so why should she?

"Y-you're not?"

"No." The only thing Lily wanted to do was make a friend. "I'm Lily."

The student seemed to have gotten his confidence back. "Well then. Hi, Lily... I'm Herman."


	5. Draculas and Munsters

"Well, hello, Herman." Lily said. "So, you're new here?"

"Yes, how did you guess?" Herman asked.

"Oh, I think I'd remember meeting you." Lily answered. If anyone would take the time to know her, they'd understand that she was actually a very genuine and interesting person.

"Yes. I'm nineteen but was enrolled into the tenth grade becuase Dr. Frankenstien didn't feel I was ready for anything higher." Herman paused. "He started building me about thirty six years ago, but my heart was put in -I was finished- nineteen years ago. So, I'm technically nineteen and, sort of... not... It's odd." He tried to explain.

"Oh, I'm sixteen. And did you say Dr. Frankenstien?" Now Lily was extremely interested.

"Yes. He created me." Herman said.

"Your a creation of Dr. Frankenstien?" Lily asked, intrigued.

"Well, yes. But I'm alive. See, Frankenstien used human parts to put me together. And a real heart."

"Wow. I'm afraid my life isn't terribly exciting." Lily told him. "My father is Count Sam Dracula. I'm supposed to be queen someday."

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." He knelt down and kissed her hand. "Your majesty!"

"No, no, no. Get up." Lily chuckled. She liked this Herman, although she found him a bit goofy.

Herman stood and sat down next to Lily.

Lily continued speaking. "I don't wish to be adressed as royalty. I'm not even sure I wish to be royalty."

"Why not? All of that money-"

"Money can't buy love. Money can't buy you a decent family. And-" she felt a sharp stab of pain in her shoulder blade and she doubled over.

"Lily, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, Herman I'm fine, really." Lily waved a dismissive hand, and instsntly regretted it... it was her mother's signature move when she was a child. She vowed she would never do that to her future children.

Herman was not a very observant man and he was so caught up in the conversation, he forgot what he wanted to ask Lily from the get-go. "Lily, what happened to your arm? And to your shoulder?" He felt bad and wanted to help her, she was the first one at this school who even wanted to talk to him.

"Nothing." Lily was very independent and did not wish for any of this to turn into a royal scandal. "I just... fell. In the castle, I ran into some plates and... yea."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm clumsy too, so I know how you feel. I break nearly everyhting I touch." Herman sympathized with her.

Lily attempted to carry her black bookbag, which looked more like a big satchel-purse. However, instead, she fell right into Herman, and at that point things couldn't have gotten more awkward. "I appoligize."

"No, I understand. Here, " he picked up both his and Lily's bookbags and they set off toward the building. "Who's your teacher?"

"Mrs. Edlyhyme."

Herman smiled. "In that case, don't worry about not getting this back, I'm in your class."

"Herman, you don't have to-" she was cut off.

"It's no trouble, really." So they walked through the small building, knowing they had to be at least twenty minutes late and to the classroom. Lily knocked on the door.

Mrs. Edlhyme, their short, brown eyed, grey haired teacher opened the door and resumed teaching. She had not seen the pair.

Herman waltzed casually up to Mrs. Edlhyme. "Pardon me?"

Mrs. Edlhyme shreiked. "I'm used to Ms. Dracula but this... this is knew. W-who are you?" She asked Herman.

"Oh, I'm Herman Munster, the new student." He said. "And I was just wondering where I sit?"

Mrs. Edlhyme raised a shaky finger and pointed to a seat in the second row to the back and there were two vacant seats next to eachother. "There. Take it." She went into a slight panic. "Take the seat, no one's ever taken it I doubt very highly anyone ever will take it!" Only in her state of panic it was more of, taketheseatnoonesevertakenitIdoubtveryhighlyanyoneeverwilltakeit!

Herman obeyed, setting his bookbag next to his desk and setting Lily's next to his also. "I'm assuming, " Herman gestured to the desk adjacent to his. "this desk is yours."

"Yes, thank you." Lily was about to sit however Herman pulled the chair out and waited for her to sit down, he then rested her bookbag next to her chair and they were ready to begin Mrs. Edlyhyme's long, long day.

And when Lily bid goodbye to Herman at the end of that school day, got into the carraige with Sameron and closed the door on the rainy world, something changed within her. Because for the first time in her life, she smiled... for real.

"You okay?" Sameron asked his sister.

"I'm wonderful, thank you." She replied, resting her head back against the carraige walls.

"Did you hear about the new kid at school?" Her brother asked, in an attempt to make conversation.

"Not only did I hear of him, I spoke to him."

"You did, what does he look like?" Sameron was giving his full attention.

"Like a friend." Lily said. "He's seven feet tall, very built and green."

"Green, like you?" Sameron asked. He hadn't really met anyone like his sister outside of his family.

"Yes, we related to eachother. But you won't believe what I'm about to tell you next." Lily's voice grew excited. "He was created, by Dr. Frankenstien."

"No! The Dr. Frankenstien?" Sameron was in disbelief.

"Oh, yes." Lily looked out the window at the beautiful weather, not minding the abuse she would likely suffer the minute she walked in the door.

Three weeks had gone by, everyday Lily came into school everyday with a new, minor or occasionally major injury. And the day after break passed as quickly as it had come.

The carraige came to a hault. Lily and Sameron stepped out and walked into the castle. It was too quiet and they both knew something wasn't right.

They found a note from Elvira on the table then. It read:

Children, cook's day off. She's out giving blood for people who need it. We'll be out all day, but we made you dinner.

-Mother

Lily reread the note and looked at her brother. "I don't believe this crock of crap for one minute, do you?" She asked Sameron.

"Nope." Sameron said. "Especially the part about dinner. I'll go boil some ostrich eggs." He went into bat-form and flew off.

His sister stayed and reread the note. And she formed a horrifying sentence with the letter. Children, blood for dinner.

She found her brother in less than eight seconds. "Sameron... the note was a code." Lily paused. Her eyes lit up. "What if father's in trouble?"

Lily ran through behind the castle and headed down by the river, Sameron -flying- followed suit.

The dangerous river was deep and dragged you down if you put so much as a toe in it. It was in a huge gorge that had killed more than a dozen people, or rather housed their bodies. It was so deep in the wood that a murder could happen and nobody, no thing would know anything... except the river.

And sure enough, there was her mother. She had a rope hanging from a tree her father was tied to, and hanging from the rope was Daniel, the boy from school who bullied her until she hit middle school.

A huge pit formed in Lily's stomach. "Let him go, mother!" She yelled.

Elvira was ready to fly up and suck the life out of poor Daniel.

He screamed. "I always knew you guys were sick!"

"Shut up!" Elvira screamed. "Dear, would you like to know why I have never been happy with you?"

Lily did not answer.

"Because you never embraced who you are. Vampires are hopless romantics who never stay tied down, they are manipulators and above all... they consume the blood of their enimies. Darling, I'm not drinking this..." She licked her lips, sensually and a predatory gaze landed on Daniel, making her daughter physically ill. "strapping young boy's blood for dinner... you are."

At this, Lily nearly fainted. "Never in a million years." Lily said.

"Then you'll never get fed by either one of us again. And I've already got your father swimming in a pool of blackmail and you my dear... have no allies." Elvira snickered, barely audible by the now screaming wind.

"You're wrong. I do."

Now Sameron turned into his normal self.

"Well, he doesn't." Elvira called, gesturing towards her son.

Lily felt sick. She always was against drinking blood. But for her brother... no. No, she couldn't do this anymore. She was all her family had and she wanted to be feared by no one. So, she did what she had to do.

She exchanged a look with Sameron, he flew up to Daniel and Lily, using all of her strength turned into a bat. She, using her teeth grabbed the knife Elvira had been hiding and using one wing flapped up to Daniel, cutting him down and he fell.

Sameron pushed him out of the way while still in bat form and Daniel landed on the other side of the river on dry land.

Lily, turned back to her normal self and fell to the ground. She was very alert and she, although weak, stood. Sameron had grabbed the knife she had dropped and cut her father loose.

Elvira was furious. "You stupid girl! All I wanted was for you to embrace what you are! I'm keeping my word! No food until you start respecting me, until you start acting like the queen you're going to be, the monster that you are! That's the only way to run a kindom!" With that, her mother turned into a bat and flew off.

A tall, skinny, yet heavy tree fell over due to lightening and Lily, nearly ready to faint, turned into a bat. Her father spilled blue powder on her and tried to run but could not move... and so it landed on her already injured wing. And she blacked out.


	6. The Wingless Bat

Lily awoke in her bed.

Her brother was on her right side while her father was on her left.

She was in normal form yet had no other injuries. "What happened?" She asked her father. "The last thing I remember is that tree, and you throwing some, weird... blue dust at me."

"Lily, dad through the blue powder to protect your non-bat form in case he couldn't make it to push you away in time. And, he couldn't. He tried to move but it was as if he were wearing concrete shoes! I think mom put a temporary spell on him with his potions." Sameron told his stister.

Lily smiled and held her father's hand. She was greatful he was there to protect her.

"But, Lily..." Sam, her father was chosen to break the news. "We couldn't save your wing."

"What?" Lily cried. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Sam started. "We had to cut it off."

"I'm sorry, Lily. The tree shattered all the bone in it." Sameron said.

Lily had no idea what to do. Everything fell apart that day. She broke down, and she cried. She cried for her bat form, for her wing, for a mother who loved her, for everything she lost or never had. She would have traded all the money in the world for a decent family, a family unbroken. But that was something she could never have.

The next day, Lily's prior injuries seemed to have slowly begun to heal. She wore a same style dress as the day before only this one was white, the sleeves were silk, not lace and her matching heels did not have ankle straps. She puckered her lips after she put on her midnight coloured lipstick and she did not even bother walking up to the dining room. She walked out of her room and to her suprise, her brother was waiting there.

"Mother won't let me eat either." He said.

"I'm sorry." Lily said. "Looks like we'll be coming to school early. Let's go."

She and Sameron walked out to the carraige and got in. The carraige bumped down the cobblestone road. Lily and Sameron looked out at the sky.

Today, it was incredibly sunny and there wasn't a sign of rain. So, Lily was forced to bring her black vintage umbrella.

Sameron walked out of the carraige and Lily then got out. They bid eachother goodbye.

Lily sat on the black bench, holding her umbrella. She waited for about fourty five minutes and finally, people flooded in. She watched them, carefree, talking with friends. And she began to reflect on her own life. She had hardly any friends and her mother... was not to be thought of at the moment.

Just then, Herman found Lily and sat on the bench next to her. Herman, Herman was not only one of her only friends. Lately, he'd been a good friend. No, a great friend- a best friend. "Hi, Lily." Herman smiled.

"Hello, Herman." Lily replied.

"Is it true that vampires turn to dust in the sun?" Herman figured if he was in the world, he should learn about it. Lily seemed to be the only one willing to carry on a conversation with him, so it seemed that she was the most reliable source.

"No, it just mildly burns our skin." Lily replied, lost in thought.

"Oh. Are you feeling okay?" He asked, it seemed that she was, not miserable or depressed just... sad.

"No, Herman. I'm not. I'm having family troubles." Lily said. "But I don't want to talk about it."

The bell rang, and they went to class. Lily found it

extremely difficult to concentrate on her work. An hour passed and eventually, she realized that there was no way she could make an atrempt at focusing. She excused herself from class and walked to the bathroom. She walked into the cleanest stall and stood. Again, she cried. She did not care if anyone was there. And before she knew it, three hours passed. And someone walked in.

"Lily?" Herman asked.

Lily jumped. She knew Herman was given life by a mentally insane doctor, but she figured he would have at least told poor Herman which bathroom to use.

She sniffled. "Yes?"

"Lily, are you alright in here?" Herman asked.

"Oh, I'm just grand." Lily replied sarcastically.

"You've been in here for three hours." Herman said.

"Oh," Lily had not realized she had been there that long. She cried again.

"Why are you crying?" Herman asked. "Because it doesn't sound like you're alright."

"Herman, I want to talk about it but I can't." Lily wept.

"Why? I won't tell anybody." Herman promised. All he wanted to do was make everything better, if he could. And if he couldn't, he at least could be a friend and be there for her.

"I..." Lily swallowed, hard. "I lied to you, Herman. I'm sorry. The bruises, the injuries weren't because I'm clumsy." Lily explained. She paused, uninetentionally building suspense. "They're from my mother."

"I'm sure it was an accident, Lily." Herman said.

"No, Herman. You don't understand. She holds knives to my brother and she'll hurt us. She tied my father up once. She doen't allow me to eat anymore because I wouldn't drink blood. And I can't turn into a bat anymore. She pinned me to a table using a knife that she stuck in my wing. And I ripped it and it left an irreparable tear in it. Then, in order to save a kid my mom wanted me to kill, we had to go out into the woods in a lightening storm. While I was in bat form, a tree fell on my wing... it couldn't be saved. They had to cut it off."

"Oh. Gee, Lily. I'm real sorry." Herman tried to comfort her.

"Who ever heard of a wingless bat?" Lily cried. "My mother said that vampires are romantic but they never stay tied down, they are manipulators and above all, consume the blood of their enimies. I'm no vampire, Herman." She leaned against the stall door. "I'm no vampire, I'm no human. I'm nothing. I'm a strong, broken box of nothing."

"Lily, please come out of the bathroom." Herman pleaded. "I need to talk to you."

Lily sucked up her courage and figured things could not get much worse. And she walked out of the bathroom to face Herman. She cried.

Herman felt terrible and he held her. She cried into him. And it wasn't as awkward as she assumed it would be.

"Lily," Herman held her shoulders and came face to face with her. "First off, you are not nothing. You are beautiful, and strong... and you're right. You are not a typical vampire. Even if you had both wings, you wouldn't be a typical vampire, because you're more than that. You're Lily Dracula. You don't have to be a bat or suck blood or be a tramp or manipulate -whatever that means- because you are already a vampire. But you can be any kind of vampire you want to be. What kind of life is it where you are who you don't want to be? A bad one. And Lily, I want you to have the best life ever." Herman said.

"That's," Lily held his hand he had placed gently on her shoulder. "beacause you're a good friend, Herman."

"Well, actually... Lily... it's because..." Herman felt a lump in his throat. When he met Lily, he thought she was beautiful. But when he got to know her, he realized what a wonderful person she was. He had a real heart, he had feelings... strong feelings, and they all involved the lovely vampire standing before him.

"Yes, Herman?" Lily asked, her eyes glossy.

Herman gulped. "It's because I love you." Something had changed in Herman. He had never felt this love before. But this sweet, beautiful vampire standing infront of him was what he wanted. What he seemed to have always wanted, but didn't know until now.

"Oh, Herman..." Herman was not the only one who felt a change. Lily had loved but never like this. She looked at Herman and realized he was what she needed. "I don't know what to say. I love you too."

And finally, Lily realized her life could be turned around, it could be when he kissed her.

And she kissed him back. They kissed, enamoured with eachother, never wanting to let go.

Herman let his heart determine his actions. His hands roamed down to Lily's rear end and gripped it.

Lily moaned and continued to kiss him, pulling him closer.

And then the principal walked in.

"What on earth is going on in here, Ms. Dracula?" She asked.

Lily and Herman broke apart, startled.

"Miss Avangia." Lily greeted her.

Herman got a nervous gut feeling. "How do you do?" He asked.

Yes, they got into trouble. But it didn't matter because they faced it together. They had a gut feeling that that was the way they would face everything from that point foward.


	7. Soon To Be a Munster

Lily walked into the carraige that day and Sameron noticed that she looked different. Slightly greener. "You okay?" He asked her.

"I'm in love." Lily smiled from ear to ear.

"What?" Sameron made a face.

Lily ignored him or didn't hear him. "I'm in love and I don't care who knows it!"

"With who?" A disgusted little brother asked.

"Herman Munster."

And five years passed. Herman joined the football team, she went to every game. Herman went to every one of her choral concerts, eager to hear the solo he knew she would have and on the best days, they would talk, go out for food, kiss, make-out... and on the night of Lily's seventeenth birthdsy, they made love for the first time. They would talk some more, see a play. On the worst days, they would never leave eachother's sides angry and would only have a better relationship once they made up.

But then a night came that completely changed her life. She had gone on so many dates with Herman that she lost count. But this one was different. And Lily knew it.

In her room she dressed in her absolute best. She always wore her hair the same, silky, straight, down. She was wearing a dress that was purple-pink and the bottom had a signifigant hi-low cut. It was form-fitting and silk. The top was cut in a beautiful, slightly low-cut sweetheart neckline. The dress had long, flowing sleeves and she wore matching three inch heels. She wore purple diamond studs, and a small, black bat necklace. Herman had bought it for her.

He also bought her food when her mother would not let her eat. And Lily was to have private tutors for college. And Herman's family did not have enough money for it. So, Lily payed for it. College would hardly put a dent in the twenty-one year old princess's personal funds.

And now, they took tutoring lessons at the same time and would graduate in three years.

Yes, things were indeed looking up. True, she still suffered her mother's abuse. But she hardly cared anymore. It made her stronger. Her father started really getting into his potion making. Elvira never let him have his own lab.

But she would only be queen until her daughter married, if her daughter should indeed chose to fill her position. If not, it would go to Sameron. Either way, her mother would finally no longer be in power.

Lily smiled at the thought and rushed downstairs toward a now seventeen year old Sameron and her parents in the dining room. "I'll be out for dinner tonight." She said.

"Why?" Her mother asked. Because there was one, slight error.

Neither one of her parents knew she was courting.

"I'm tutoring the new kid. At school. Over dinner." Lily paused. "Well, bye!" With that, she left. She was lucky. Her mother didn't have time to pick a fight with her.

So, Lily came to the graveyard and she waited. She had wondered if she had gotten the place right. She waited for twenty minutes and finally, he came.

Herman was wearing an expensive black and white tux and looked very... handsome. Lily was the only one who did not see Herman as a monster.

"Hi," Herman greeted her. "I'm sorry it took me so long. I was setting up your suprise."

"Herman, you don't need to apologize. It's alright. And you didn't say anything about a suprise." Lily said.

"Yea, that's why it's a suprise." Herman explained. "Follow me."

He led her to a weeping willow tree near a lake. It was night and a full moon was out. She followed Herman under the tree. Inside was the most beautiful scene she had ever laid her medium brown eyes upon. There were strings of light up coffins, skulls and bats all down the tree trunk. There was a circular wooden table with two chairs. A burning black candelabra rested in the middle of the table. A dinner of yak, entrail salad and Transylvanian Suprise was also on the table and skull tiki torches lined the river and a black picnic blanket sat near it.

"Oh, Herman." Lily's was immediatley taken. She cried but for once, they were tears of joy.

"Gee, Lily. I didn't mean to make you cry." Herman apologized.

"No, these are tears of joy." Lily explained. "I love it. You put all of this together? By yourself?"

"Yea, I spent the money I earned doing odd jobs to rent the tux." Herman told her.

Lily was completely speechless. Not even on her sixteenth birthday did her own family aknowlege it except her father who tried to make a cake but accidentally blew it up. Herman was the one who celebrated everything. As did she on his birthdays. She embraced him. And they stood like that for about ten minutes until their food started to cool. They then sat down and began to talk over dinner.

"Lily, " Herman started. "I've decided I want to be with you when you tell your parents about this. I want them to like me and I think they might think it's rude if I make you tell them all alone."

"Herman, you know my mother doesn't care all that much." Lily said.

"I'm talking about your father."

"You know how protective he is. But I'm sure he'll love you." Lily smiled.

They finished dinner. And Herman led her to the black picnic blanket by the river and they sat on it. Only then did Lily notice the lily sticking out of Herman's pocket. It was a sweet gesture.

They cuddled together and sat there, watching the black swans on the lake.

Little did Lily know that Herman was inwardly finding the courage to ask her a question. So, he turned to face her. "Lily?" He cleared his throat.

"Yes, Herman?" She asked.

He then broke the embrace, got down on one knee and pulled out a small, mahogany box. "From the first minute I confessed my love to you in the bathroom five years ago, I knew and dreamt of this day. We have celebrated birthdays, games, concerts and anniversaries. And I want to spend every other birthday, game, concert and anniversary with you for as long as we both live. Oh, and this is for you." He attempted to pull the lily put of his pocket with one hand and by the time he handed it to her, it was badly damaged. However, she didn't seem to mind so he kept going. He opened the box to reveal a gold engagement ring that had many dark green diamonds on it. "So, I ask with all of my heart... Lily Ann Dracula, will you do me the honour in being my wife?" He asked, anxiously.

Now she broke down in the happiest tears she had ever and most likely would ever cry. She tackle hugged him, still crying and sat on her knees so they were eye level. "Yes!" She cried. "Yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you!" She kissed him and he slipped the ring on her finger. A perfect fit. "I've never been this sure of anything else in my life, pussycat!"

Then, they set the date. They planned that tommorrow Herman would meet Lily's parents.

Herman grabbed her. "Remember that day... our first kiss? Miss Avangio walked in and broke us up?"

Lily chuckled. "Yes, she was so flustered you would have thought she caught us stipped naked."

"Wanna pick up where we left off?" He asked. "I promise this time, we won't get interrupted."

Lily nodded. "I love you, Herman." She kissed him.

Herman removed his jacket. "I love you, too."

Lily unbuttoned his shirt, slowly.

Herman unzipped the back of her dress, and he put his warm hand on her slightly colder than normal body -vampires temperatures are naturally very low. Herman learned that from Lily, amongst other things.

He slipped the dress up over her head, and removed his black pants.

He studied Lily's form. She was adorable. She was not terribly tall, but her legs were long her feet were a size seven. Her toenails were painted black, like her long fingernails. Her measurements were 36"-24"-36" but her bra size was a C. She was now in her black, lace push-up bra and matching panties.

He layed her down and pinned her arms above her head, kissinf her neck. When she opened her mouth to gasp when he nipped her, he saw her perfectly white and filed fangs.

He moved his hands and lips all over her body, removing her undergarments as he did.

He reached her feet and removed her shoes, accidentally chucking them into the water.

He hovered over her, showcasing his muscley stomach. "Sorry about your shoes, dear."

She shook her head, smiling. "Herman, the only thing I care about is you and now."

"In that case, let's get back to work."

After a while, Herman entered her and they climaxed in unison.

They collapsed in eachother's arms and held eachother all night. They didn't even hear the sound of the cemetary gate or mind when they realized they would be locked there all night.


	8. Mother and Father In-Law

Herman tried all day to conceal it but he could not contain his nervous excitement. It was 2:00 P.M. and he was worried Lily's parents would be angry with him for keeping Lily out all night.

Frankly, he did not believe Lily's mother had a right to be upset due to the horror stories he heard.

He was going to rent the tux another day but Lily had told him to just be himself. So he was about to dress in his usual black pants, causual black shirt and brown button-up jacket the jocks on the football team wear when a random thought came to him. How do vampires get ready in the morning if they can't see themselves in the mirror? He decided to try it.

He got out his clothing and without looking in his mirror, got dressed. He realized that was easy and combed his hair without looking in the mirror. And then he brushed his teeth without looking in the mirror. He shaved without looking in the mirror and went on with his day. He was used to people staring at him awkwardly but now it was even worse. He wondered why.

All day, Lily was worried about telling her father. Especially worried about telling her mother because she didn't want her to try to kill Herman.

She dressed in one of her usual outfits and black lipstick.

All she told her parents was that someone would be coming over. This earned her a slap from her mother after Lily told her to try not to dress scandalously.

And then there was a knock at the door.

Lily was in their living room which had more square feet than the average middle class household and was the darkest thing next to a haunted house, with a boar's head on the all black walls and a glass tile floor. She answered the door and there stood Herman.

His face was half covered in shaving cream and his jacket was buttoned completely the wrong way. "Herman," Lily began. "What- what- why?"

"What do you mean?" Herman asked, very confused.

Lily dragged him into her living room and placed him in front of the mirror.

He was in awe.

"Wow, Lily. I guess... I guess it's a lot harder than it looks." He said.

Lily was just about to tell him to hurry and go get cleaned up but her parents came into the living room and observed him.

"Who is this?" asked Elvira, dressed in a shiny gold tight and very big, poofy dress that was low cut and the sleeves extended down to her waist at the elbows. It was victorian and her hair was up.

"Yes, Lily. Who?" asked Sam. He was dressed in his usual black, red and white suit that made him look like a stereotypical vampire.

"This, is Herman. Herman Munster. I was hoping you would get along with him." Lily said.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"We're engag-" Herman was cut off. Lily put his hand over his mouth.

"Engaging in conversation right now. And as I was saying, he is a very good friend. Isn't that right, Herman?" She took her hand off of his mouth.

"Uh-huh." Sam said, convinced something was going on.

Lily led the way upstairs and they all went to the dining room. And already, a gourmet meal of yak, octopus, entrails, and devil's food cake was served on plates.

Sameron was there, eyeing Herman for he knew they were courting, just not that they were engaged. He was sworn to secrecy and was doing remarkably well.

Lily had excused herself and Herman followed, she needed to speak with him alone. "Herman, we can't tell them we're engaged yet." She said.

"Oh. Why not?" Herman asked.

"Because they don't know you yet. And in any event, please act natural. And respectful and just..." Lily sighed. "We both need to try really hard to not screw this up."

So she walked Herman to the dining room and they sat next to eachother.

"So, uh- Herman?" asked Sam.

"Yes, Mr. Dracula?" Herman asked, attempting to be respectful and professional.

"Why is half of your face covered in shaving cream? And son, what is wrong with your jacket?"

Lily's facial expression was calm and she used her eyes as if to tell Herman, be cool.

"Oh," Herman began. "See, I was looking in my mirror and I thought how do vampires get ready in the morning if they can't see themselves in the mirror? So, I decided to try it. You know, it'a a lot harder than it looks."

With that, Lily did a face palm and had a thousand unpleasant thoughts running through her head. I said, be cool! Not be a fool! She toyed with her thoughts and silently carried on a conversation with herself. You're right, Lily that was cheesy.

"Son, I'm not gonna lie. That was dumb. You are not a vampire. You are a- what are you anyway?" Sam asked, confused at why his wife was being so silent.

"I was created by Doctor Frankenstien and he used human parts to build me. I even have a real heart." Herman was happy to share the story although Mr. Dracula did not look too impressed.

"Oh I see." Sam said.

Herman was growing more nervous by the minute.

Dinner was growing increasingly silent. Lily tried to flash him looks to tell him to be cool but it did not work.

They had nearly finished dessert. Herman was about to throw up due to his nervousness.

"So,-" Sam began. Herman cut him off.

"We're engaged!" He idiotically blurted out. The Draculas were shocked. Lily dropped her fork and her food food fell out of her mouth.

"Herman!" She yelled. "Why did you tell them?"

Herman was still sweating. "I'm sorry, Lily. I tried but I got to nervous I thought your family didn't like me and I was very confused." He cried.

"Yes," Lily looked around the room. "We are engaged. But we weren't going to tell you just yet."

"To that buffoon?" Asked her father in his typical accent.

"He's going to be king?" asked Elvira.

Sameron winked at Lily. A wink that said, we're free. And maybe they would have been. Maybe, in a different world, where things never turned out wrong. And for every bit of good you did, you would be rewarded. But as the old saying goes, no good deed goes unpunished.

Elvira, in that moment... collapsed. Right onto the floor and almost stopped breathing. And the world seemed to happen in slow motion. Elvira was rushed to the palace medical staff. There she stayed for hours on end while they diagnosed her. And they found out Elvira's secret in trying. They found out why Elvira was always beating on her children, why she hated them so and why Lily was seeing herself in the mirror, on occasion. Elvira was half mortal. So Lily was two percent mortal, she got lucky.

But it explained why she did not lust for blood. It explained the mirrors.

And Sameron, he was only two percent vampire. That would explain his looks and everything else. The only thing vampire-like he could do was turn himself into a bat and suck blood, not that he ever would.

Lily broke down into tears. Tears of anger that her mother would lie to everyone, tears of greif that she at all resembled the woman she hated most.

Herman held her, attempting to console her.

He was nearly as upset when he found out he was leaving the comforts of Dr. Frankenstien's lab. He was excited, but very afraid and could barely speak English. Now, you could not even tell he was raised by British people and Germans. He had fluently spoken English with a regular, English tone of voice for a few years now! But this wasn't about him, he reminded himself. And although he was not the brightest light in the tool shed, his heart told him to be strong for his fiancé.

So, he was.


	9. The Wedding

A year later, plans for the wedding were in full swing. Lily had a beautiful dress picked out with her brother's help. It was white. It extended down past her ankles and was tight in the waist but flowed elegantly. It was long sleeved and had a low-cut square neck. It's sleeves were lace. And she had a beautiful pair of lilac heels to go with it. She wore lilac diamond stud earrings, her usual black lipstick and makeup to match her onsomble. Her hair was pinned up and she had a very long veil with a lily holding it in place.

She stood in the mirror with her father, she was starting to see herself more and more frequently. And she was afraid. But it was her wedding day... and Herman loved her wether she was a full vampire with all of its perks or two percent human. And she loved him all the more for that.

"Lily... are you sure you want to marry Herman?" Sam asked.

"Yes, father. I am." Lily's father had hounded her on the issue ever since the everlasting impression Herman had inadvertantly made on him.

"Are ya sure?" Sam pressed.

Lily laughed. "Yes. I love him and he loves me, case closed. He only gave you a bad impression because he was nervous."

"Sounds wussy. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Sam stated, bluntly.

"He is not!" Lily insisted. "And what do you care? It's my future."

Sameron sighed. "That's exactly why I care."

Herman wore a black tuxedo with a silken, lilac tie and matching socks. The suit had a lily in the pocket. He had never been so scared in his life. He loved Lily, she loved him, they were definetley ready to get married. It seemed like only yesterday, when he met her at school.

Now school was over. Now it was time to get married.

He looked in his mirror and shaved, made himself looked the best he possibly could.

Once, back in high school, he had a friend named Genises. And he was angry with Herman once. He and Lily had had a silly little argument that day and Genises had told Herman that no one could ever love him. Yet here Herman Munster was... ready to marry a beautiful, intelligent girl such as Lily. It didn't matter to him that she was of royal blood. Because she could have no money at all, and he would love her just the same.

He remembered when they first started courting, and he had first used a term of endearment.

They were on the couch together in Lily's living roomon a night he snuck in to see her.

He didn't want to call her something bland, so often he would say her name before it. "Lily, dear." is what he liked to call her.

Lily got creative and tapped his nose with the tip of her finger. "Well, now I get to call you something."

Herman chuckled. "Alright, Lily, dear. Anything you want."

She raised her eyebrows. "Anything I want?"

She thought for a little while. "How about pussycat?" She asked. "Yea, I like the way that sounds... pussycat."

Herman kissed her and purred. "In that case, I think I need to be house-trained."

"Nobody said you couldn't be wild and big. That's why it's your nickname after all."

Yes. He loved her with all his heart, and smiled at the blissful memory.

Lily, her father and her brother all rode in the carraige to the wedding.

A second carraige was sent to pick up Herman.

Lily's ailing mother was too sick and weak to attend. And Lily -although she had grown resentful of her mother- felt sorry for her. She would not wish this amount of pain on her worst enemy. And so, before Lily left she walked by the small room where her mother slept. And a single tear ran down her pale green cheek. "Thank you, mother." Lily had whispered. "You made me stronger."

The wedding was to be held down by the allegedly haunted lake. The skies were grey and it was foggy. There was an acre of land by the lake where the wedding events would be held. The decor was a replica of what Herman had made for her under the weeping willow tree in the graveyard. And the cake was four feet tall, had black, orange and lilac colors along with black lace lining and the toppers looked exactly like Lily and Herman.

Lily got out of the carraige along with Sameron and her father.

The groomsman were Herman's closest male relatives and the best man was Herman's brother, Charlie.

The organ music began to play the funeral march as the wedding party walked down the isle before Lily.

Finally, Lily's neice threw the last black ross and lily petals onto the isle and Lily walked down to Herman with her father. Her father, who cried.

Although his wife had made him cold over the years, he had never grown cold towards his precious daughter. He loved his children more than anyone in the world. He, deep down... somewhere would grow to love Herman down the line. But as of now, he tolerated him in all of his glorious goofiness.

Lily approached Herman, and the terriefied judge stood infront of them. He heard that the couple he was to marry were eccentric, not... monsters. He went through the routine until they got to the vows.

Knowing Herman was shy, Lily went first. "Herman Munster... how can I begin to thank you? You pulled me out of my depression. My mother... well, she was not very kind to me. And my father raised my brother and I to the best of his ability. But I never smiled, I became less light green and more pale white. I met you and you acceoted me. You, outside of my father and brother, are the only one who has ever truly loved me. I don't care if you were built, because you have a real, honest to goodness heart. And it beats for me and will someday beat for a family. Therefor you can love me as I love you. I don't care what my mother says. You told me and reminded me that I am more than a vampire. I am Lily Ann Dracula. And I love you, pussycat. No matter what we say or do, I vow that I will always love you."

"Lily Dracula..." Herman took her hands and began to cry. Which made Lily cry. "No one ever accepted me from the day I showed up at school. You were the first person to talk to me. To not mind how tall or green I am. Because apparently, some people find it scary. But you were the first and are the only woman I will ever love like this. And as scared as I get... I even like it when you get mad at me. Becuase I've always admired how strong you are. Once, someone I considered a friend told me that nobody could ever love me. And I know that isn't true. Because you do. You actually care about me. I don't know many things, Lily, dear. But I do know that I love you. I vow to always care about you and love you."

"That. Was... Beautiful." The judge cried. "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

So, they kissed. They kissed like their lives depended on it. And the reception was beautiful. They danced and it rained for a period of time. And it was wonderful. It was like their love and nothing else mattered. And even if only for a short while... it was nice when nothing else mattered. Because soon, everything would come crashing down.


	10. Persecution

Herman and his new wife finally arrived in thier new room. It had dark green-ish black walls and a brown glass tile floor. It also had a king size bed with brown bedsheets and a black canopy.

They had rode away from their wedding in a carriage for two, decorated with lilies along with the words, "Just married!" painted on it. They had gotten into their nightclothes and Lily was taking out her earrings, now seeing herself int the mirror daily, she realized that she would most likely never have an invisible reflection again. And she didn't mind. She knew she was loved just the same.

"Wow." Lily sighed. She then sat up in bed next to Herman. "I'm so excited!" She hugged him.

"Me too, dear!" Herman laughed. "Dr. Frankenstien was so happy when I sent him the letter that I was getting married!"

Lily smiled. She was finally happy. She only had one worry... her kingdom. Because as the oldest, once her mother died... she would have to take over. And she was hating every part of it.

"Lily, dear..." Herman started. "About the kingdom..."

"I know, Herman. I don't want you to be upset but I'm not sure if I want to rule." Lily expressed.

"Then don't." Herman said, as if it were at all that simple.

"What do ya mean, don't?" Lily asked, some of her father's accent creeping in. God, she was so much like him. "I can't just drop out of a monarchy!"

"Why?" Herman put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Because, I-" Lily paused. She had no answer. She was going to be queen. To quit on her kingdom to live her own life? No, no she couldn't do that. That was completely wrong. "I just can't, Herman." Lily said.

"Well, ruling a kingdom can't be that bad." Herman remarked posotively.

"Herman, you don't-" Lily was cut off.

"Now, now, Lily. Just because your mother was a terrible ruler does not say anything about you. You are not your mother." Herman told her.

"Thank you, Herman." Lily held his hand. "You're right. What is the harm in trying? Maybe we'll like it." They then blew the candles out and in total darkness, the wolves and creatures of the dark howled on that ever so magical night.

It had been a week. Lily's mother had passed away on the wedding night. And the next day they had her funeral.

The funeral took place in the forest on a quite, rainy day. Her mother was in a black coffin.

Lily had placed a lily on it. She stood with her black umbrella next to the coffin, alone. And although her mother was horrible to her, she wept.

Her brother and her father had come up to her and hugged her. Standing there together, despite the death, they all felt like a family with no problems. Because they were united as one. Lily realized that was what she wanted all along... and to think that she couldn't have it had been foolish, because right now, if only for a moment, she did.

But the next day, she and Herman started their rule. And Lily was sitting on the throne while she and her father discussed plans for dinner. "Well, I don't know, father. I was going to go for octopus."

"But dear, were are we suposed to get it? The river?" Sam asked, annoyed. "Ya might as well have Clarinda prepare the yak stew. With a side of meat."

"More meat? Father, you always want meat." Lily was becoming rather impatient.

"Well, I can't help it. Ya don't expect me to eat-" Just then, Herman waltzed in. And two pairs of eyes stared at him.

When Sam had adressed Herman about dressing more like a king, he took it very seriously. Perhaps... too seriously.

Lily was in a big, lilac, silk dress and black high heels with her usual makeup along with a blak and red crown. Herman had one as well. She had been sitting on a brown thrown, going over plans for supper with the chef.

But Herman waltzed in, in a ridiculous costume that had a long, green cape along with a green sash with the words "King Herman" on it. He was wearing blue, shiny pantaloons, black tights and a matching feathered hat.

"Lily, " Sam tapped his daughter. "The court jester is here."

"But, Father. We don't have a-" Just then, Lily turned her attenion away from the dinner plans to her husband. "Oh, dear me." Lily had no words.

"Hi, Lily." Herman walked up to her.

"H-Herman, what are you wearing?" Lily asked him.

"Your father said I should dress better." Herman explained.

Lily then looked over at her father, slowly and gave him a death stare. "Excuse me, pussycat." Lily then pulled her father closer, whispering so her husband couldn't hear her. "Father! You knew he wouldn't understand!"

Sam shook his head. "It's not my fault ya picked an idiot."

Lily sighed and turned her attention back to Herman. But her father opened his mouth before Lily had a chance to speak.

"No, doofus, that is not what I said. I said dress like a king, not like a jester!" Sam reprimended.

"So you mean, I don't have to wear this?" Herman asked sheepishly.

"No, Herman." Lily chimed in. "You don't." She turned towards her father. "And father, he was just trying to please you." She gave Herman a sympathetic smile. "Go change, Herman."

"Yes, Lily, dear." Herman walked out, slowly, due to the fact that he was loosing feeling in his legs because of the tights.

The week dragged on and on Wednesday, a quite day, a day filled with no rain but overcast weather, everything changed.

It was 8:00 P.M. and had just gotten dark not too long ago. Lily and her family were dining, joking, laughing and speaking of their eventful days. And the whole castle shook.

All grew quiet.

Lily spat out the food she was about to choke on into her napkin. "Father, what was that?"

"Earthquake?" Sam suggested.

"That sounds exciting." Sameron said.

"Oh, goody!" Herman had never been through an earthquake before.

"No." Lily was suspicious. "It's no earthquake."

"Then..." Sameron pressed.

"I don't know." They resumed their eating and nothing strange again occured.

Lily and Herman were asleep in bed and Sam burst in. "Lily, Herman! Wake up!" He yelled.

Lily was the first to wake, she sat up. "Father?" she whispered. "Let him sleep, he's had a long day."

Sam ignored her. "Wake up, ya idiot! Herman!" Sam grabbed Herman's pillow out from under his head and began to violently smack him with it until he was jarred awake.

"Sam? What's going on?" Herman asked.

"No time!" Sam screamed at them as they hopped out of bed. He led them out the door and they ran down to the living room. "Go through the secret doorway." Sameron appeared.

Then, an explosion could be heard throughout not only the castle but all of Transylvania. And hundereds of flaming arrows nearly missed all of their heads. Soon, fifty villiagers with torches had surrounded them. Herman, his biggest fear and one of his only weaknesses being fire, spiraled into a full blown state of panic.

"Please, " Lily found herself pleading. "I don't know what this is about. But please put the torches away."

The villiagers were thrusting the torches, pinning the family against the wall. All the while yelling things like, "Kill the beasts!", "Get out!", "Destroy them!", "Kill them!", "Nost so powerful now" or "Not so scary now, are you?" But the most common word shouted, "Monster!" And it was too much, too fast.

"Father, what's happening?" Lily asked, fearful.

Sam's eyes grew large and serious. "Persecution."


	11. American Munsters

Lily screamed. "Father, what do we do?"

"Only thing we can do." Sam said.

"Fire!" Herman yelled as torches were thrust at them.

"It's okay, Hermie." Lily stood in the front of him, knowing the terrible effect fire had on him. "Father?"

Sam sighed. "Lily... we have to flea."

And knowing the villiagers would chase them... they had no escape plan.

Just then, a loud, boom! was heard.

Herman had just fallen through the wall. A wall that was actually a secret tunnel. But if the villiagers would follow them, it was useless. Completely useless unless somebody stayed behind to fight them off.

Sameron eyed the family, then stared into the very core of his elder sister. "Lily, thank you for always being there for me."

"Sameron, no!" Lily knew what he was about to do. And she was sick to her stomach.

"You are the best big sister I could have ever asked for."

"Please, Sameron!" Lily, now crying, pleaded.

"I love you." Sameron paused. He looked at Herman, seriously. "Take care of her, Herman."

The family would not budge.

He was now on a time crunch, the villaigers closing in on them. "Herman, do you love my sister?"

"I'm not leaving you, Sam-" Lily was cut off.

"More than anything." Herman replied, matching his seriousness.

"Then take them away."

Herman pondered this.

"NOW!" Sameron screamed.

"No!" Lily begged.

Herman then carried Lily off, dragging Sam with him.

And Sameron, alone, prepared to face the villiagers.

They ended up in an underground cemetary. A tearstained Lily was kicking and screaming all the way down. When Herman finally did set them down, Lily stared at him. She beat on his chest, she cried some more. "No, no no!" She looked up at her husband who felt very sorry that all of this had happened. "Herman, how could you? I'm supposed to protect him! What kind of mother am I?" She didn't even realize, at the time, the trauma she must have gone through, how terribly wrong that last rhetorical question truly was.

"You're not." Herman said. "Lily, dear... you're his sibling. You're supposed to look out for eachother."

"Herman..." Lily cried into him, he held her and wept a bit too, he had thought of Sameron as his own brother. "Oh, Herman! This is all my fault!"

"Lily, don't turn this around on yourself!" Sam yelled.

"Herman, I can't run a kingdom." Lily sighed, mid-cry. "I'm sorry."

"Lily, neither can I." Herman hugged her tighter.

"We have to leave." Lily's instincts immideatley took over. She broke the embrace and begun to walk.

Sam and Herman followed. "To a place where this will never happen again. To a place where we'll be accepted and respected."

"Where?" Both Herman and Sam asked in unison.

"To America."


End file.
